Holy Virgin
by waterstrike
Summary: Era fantástico, Aoi implorando enquanto eu lhe dava o melhor sexo oral que poderia oferecer, bem no meio do corredor do prédio onde ele morava.[GazettE, AoixUruha, Uruha's POV, PWP, Obsceno, Fetiche?, sequência de Garoto Fetiche]


**Título:** Holy Virgin  
**Autora:** mizu  
**Fandom:** Jrock, Gazette  
**Pares:** AoixUruha  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** Uruha's POV, PWP, Obsceno, Fetiche (?)  
**Sumário:** _Era fantástico, Aoi implorando enquanto eu lhe dava o melhor sexo oral que poderia oferecer, bem no meio do corredor do prédio onde ele morava._  
**Notas:** Finalmente, continuação! mizu tarda mas não falha! xDDD Er... Então. Indecência, sexo gratuito e blablabla, o mesmo de sempre. Acredito que esta continuação não esteja á altura de sua precursora, acontece com seqüências... uú Espero que gostem, mesmo assim! \o/  
O título e os trechos de música no meio da fic, é "Holy Virgin" do Groove Coverage.  
Se non fosse pela Cléo, essa fic não seria postada tão cedo... Então, créditos para ela! -engole-

**Yeah! Os Gazeboys são meus e todos têm meu nome tatuado em suas bundas! -cai da cama e acorda-**

**Infelizmente isso não é verdade. Não possuo nem um fio de cabelo deles e só utilizo de suas ilustres pessoas para fins de entretenimento.**

-x-

Eu sabia que depois daquele dia, em que fiz Aoi se vestir como uma puta para satisfazer meus desejos sexuais - _nossos_, porque ele gostou bastante daquilo - ele nunca mais recusaria uma proposta minha. Ele podia até negar, mas era tão louco por sexo quanto eu, principalmente quando havia uma situação nova e diferente envolvida. Por mais que Aoi se diga uma pessoa entediante ele consegue atender á todas as minhas expectativas.

E foi com essa certeza que liguei para ele naquela noite. Tinha uma idéia em mente, uma idéia muito interessante. E como havia previsto ele não recusou, apesar de seu lado curioso aflorar durante a ligação, perguntando diversas vezes o que eu estava planejando.

Mas nada de estragar a surpresa antes da hora.

Olhei para o relógio na cômoda do quarto, já era bem tarde e Aoi já deveria estar no local combinado. Melhor eu me apressar, sabia como meu moreno detestava ficar esperando por muito tempo. Conferi meu visual pela última vez no espelho, antes de sair do apartamento.

Devo dizer que foi uma tarefa divertida ir à pé até a boate combinada. Acho que meu trajeto foi menos conturbado que o de Aoi, sem nenhuma velhinha me agredindo á bolsadas no meio da rua. Talvez tenham me confundido com uma garota muito alta, não era difícil com minha aparência. E ganhei alguns elogios por onde passei, o que me deixou bastante satisfeito.

Ainda tinha gente na entrada quando cheguei procurei pelos rostos a minha frente, mas nenhum deles era Aoi. Que menino obediente, tinha entrado do jeitinho que eu mandei. Não demorou muito para eu estar no interior da boate, desviando dos corpos e acostumando os olhos à semi-escuridão do lugar, salvo pelas luzes frenéticas dos globos de vidro no teto. Tive de me desfazer de alguns braços que me seguraram e de cantadas baratas enquanto procurava por meu sexy guitarrista. Promessas de uma noite inesquecível e prazeres além da compreensão, me faziam rir, eu não precisava dessas promessas vazias quando tinha um moreno como Aoi para me satisfazer.

Não foi muito difícil encontrá-lo num mar de cabelos coloridos e penteados exuberantes. Estava sentado em uma das milhares de poltronas espalhadas pelo lugar, um copo de bebida nas mãos. Estava distraído, tanto que só me notou quando parei em sua frente e tirei o corpo de sua mão, esvaziando o conteúdo na minha boca.

A cena foi cômica, o jeito que os olhos dele fizeram caminho de minha mão até meu rosto e depois rumaram para uma inspeção completa de meu corpo. E quando eu dei uma voltinha para mostrar a ele o "produto", tive que segurar uma risada quando ele ficou boquiaberto. Não era para menos, eu sabia a visão que eu fazia naquelas roupas. Uma frente única vermelha com detalhes em dourado - para combinar com o tom claro do meu cabelo - um short preto mais curto e mais justo do que aquele que vesti no PV de Shadow VI II I - e Ruki e Reita adoravam encarnar em mim, dizendo que na seqüência que as coisas iam, algum dia eu terminaria sem nada na parte debaixo - e coturnos que iam até metade da canela, sem plataforma - eu não poderia ficar mais alto que Aoi.

"Gostou?" Perguntei enquanto me sentava no colo dele, de frente, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, o copo largado em uma bancada de metal ao lado da poltrona, e meus braços se envolveram no pescoço dele.

"Muito" Senti a respiração dele roçar contra minha bochecha, seus dedos em minha cintura, apertando e puxando contra ele.

Eu ri e resolvi avançar, mas quando minhas mãos já seguiam caminho para o peito dele, Aoi me parou na metade do trajeto. Eu o olhei com dúvida, ainda mais confuso quando vi o sorrisinho que ele tinha no rosto. "Você não está sendo justo" Ele disse no meu ouvido, lutando para ser escutado com a música alta.

"Ah e posso saber por que?" Cruzei os braços, fazendo bico. Ele estava arruinando minha brincadeira, o que era aquilo?

"Você está mais decente que eu, quando resolveu me vestir de puta"

"Ahn... Eu sou uma puta com estilo" Pisquei os olhos e fiz bico, tentando seduzi-lo com minha graciosidade. O que não funcionou, porque Aoi parecia decidido a arruinar tudo.

"Nem meia-calça você usou... E me fez usar aquele troço desconfortável... Não é justo!" Ok, eu precisava pensar rápido. Apesar de naquela noite estar decidido a ser fodido por Aoi, não podia deixar que ele tivesse o controle de todo o jogo que tinha sido idéia _minha_. Precisava pensar rápido.

"É, não usei..." Respondi fazendo bico, trazendo as mãos dele para minhas coxas, segurando um sorriso triunfante quando os dedos dele apertaram a pele encontrada ali. "Mas como eu poderia esconder essas coxas que você ama tanto?" Perguntei sério, o encarando e vendo um brilho nos olhos dele. "Eu sei o quanto você gosta das minhas coxas... O quanto você gosta de tocá-las e o quanto você ama quando elas estão ao redor de sua cintura, te apertando e puxando para mais fundo... Não é?" Ele não respondeu a pergunta da forma que eu desejava, mas o grunhido e o beijo que começou naquele exato momento até que serviram como réplica.

Eu não demorei em entreabrir os lábios e deixar que a língua dele adentrasse minha boca, explorando cada centímetro, procurando como se eu tivesse algum doce escondido ali dentro e ele quisesse, precisasse roubar, e minha língua ia de encontro á dele, como se para impedir o furto.

Ainda o beijava, ou melhor dizendo, sugava sua língua quando as mãos dele avançaram em minhas coxas, para cima, para cima, tão próximas de onde eu precisava delas... Mas passaram direto, aquelas mãozinhas sem vergonha, e se enfiaram debaixo da frente única, e meu corpo tremeu com o contato da ponta de um dedo sobre um mamilo previamente enrijecido com as ministrações em minha boca e coxas.

Senti quando ele tentou partir o beijo, mas segurei o rosto dele no lugar, quem precisava respirar quando se tinha uma boca daquelas grudada à sua, com aquele piercing fazendo cócegas eróticas no seu lábio inferior? Se fosse para morrer, que fosse sem ar e grudado à boca carnuda de Aoi. Mas o safado beliscou meu mamilo, com força, e eu fui forçado a me afastar e soltar um silvo, o olhando sério e irritado.

"O que foi isso?" Eu perguntei, debruçando o corpo sobre o dele.

"Não quero morrer agora. Nem aqui." Ele me sorriu safado e preparava-se para levantar da poltrona e eu sabia para onde ele iria me levar agora. Seu apartamento deveria estar frio e escuro, mas eu não me importava de ser aquele que iria esquentar as paredes. Oh sim, eu sabia que Aoi tinha força o suficiente para me manter de pé contra a parede, mesmo que fosse mais baixo que eu.

E estava tentado a aceitar o convite não fosse pela batida de uma música conhecida, perfeita, _sexy_. Ah eu não teria coração para deixar a boate _agora_ não é? Além do mais, estava acontecendo muito rápido, e meu lado sádico pedia por atenção, precisava deixar Aoi mais desesperado. Porque eu simplesmente adorava tê-lo implorando, fosse para que eu o fodesse ou o contrário. E era tão delicioso ouvir ele dizer o quanto _estava louco para entrar em mim_. Meu membro pulsava só de pensar nisso.

Forcei meu corpo contra o dele e não deixei que levantasse, e ao me lançar um olhar de dúvida movi meus quadris contra os dele e o vi fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios, gemendo, mesmo que o som tivesse sido abafado pela música. Eu sorri contente e debrucei sobre ele, lambendo seu pescoço sem pressa vez ou outra sussurrando em seu ouvido um pedaço da música, algum verso que eu sabia que iria mexer com ele.

_You can please me_

_Taste me_

_Take me to the sky_

"Uruha..." Ele agarrou meus cabelos com tanta força que achei que alguns fios fossem sair nos dedos dele, mas mesmo que sentisse dor eu não parei de me roçar contra ele, o máximo que eu podia na posição que estávamos.

_Do you wanna hold me_

_When I feel lonely_

_Slowly you consume me_

_Angel of mine..._

As mãos dele apertaram minhas coxas e não resisti a soltar um belo e alto e lânguido gemido no ouvido dele, enfiando a língua na orelha dele logo em seguida, segurando uma risada divertida quando o corpo todo dele tremeu, e assoprei a pele úmida, sabendo o arrepio que aquilo causaria nele.

_I am your holy virgin_

_Be gentle all the time_

_I am your holy virgin_

_I'll blow your mind..._

Eu o beijei de novo, minha língua praticamente descendo pela garganta dele, a sensação do piercing gelado contra meu lábio era única e algo a que já estava viciado porque era um contraste que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

"_I am your holy virgin, And if you touch me right_", murmurado rente aos lábios dele e minhas mãos desceram para entre suas pernas e apertaram o volume inconfundível entre elas, quente e pulsante sob a calça jeans. "_I'll be your nasty virgin..._"

Um grunhido e um ofego e no minuto seguinte eu estava de pé e sendo empurrado para fora, o corpo de Aoi pressionado em minhas costas enquanto ele beijava e lambia onde podia alcançar de minhas costas e eu sorria divertido, empurrando meu corpo contra o dele só para sentir como nos encaixávamos bem.

E quando saímos da boate eu estava satisfeito com o resultado daquela provocação musical.

Já era bem tarde e a rua estava deserta, o que era bom, porque eu não queria ter que me preocupar com espectadores para o show que nós dois oferecíamos pelas ruas, sem nos desgrudarmos nem para andar, o que resultou em muitos tropeções e risadas altas. O trajeto seguiu assim até chegarmos ao prédio dele, e ao passarmos pelo portão, o cinto de Aoi já estava desfeito, meu short tinha botões e zíper aberto e nossas mão alcançavam onde conseguiam.

Quando entramos no elevador foi necessária uma força de vontade sobre-humana para não arrancarmos nossas roupas e transarmos ali mesmo e em poucos segundos já estávamos no corredor onde ficava o apartamento dele e enquanto ele procurava as chaves no bolso da calça eu não agüentei esperar por mais um segundo.

Empurrei-o contra a porta de madeira e prensei meu corpo contra o dele, meus lábios se prendendo ao pescoço e minhas mãos desceram para abrir sua calça e entrar pelos tecidos que me impediam de tocar sua carne. Eu ofeguei com ele quando o segurei em minhas mãos, a confirmação de que ele estava excitado daquele jeito por minha causa era um entorpecente para meu ego.

"Uruha... Estamos no meio do corredor..." Ele avisou, ou tentou, entre gemidos, mas minhas mãos não cessaram os movimentos em seu membro.

Eu realmente não dava a mínima para onde estávamos e sorri maldoso e agachei em frente a ele, deliciando-me com o olhar assustado que Aoi me lançou, mas antes que ele pudesse protestar, minha boca engoliu a carne rígida, e tudo o que passou por aqueles lábios indecentes foi um gemido alto, que ele logo tentou abafar com a mão.

Perfeito, agora eu só precisava fazer meu trabalho, um ótimo trabalho, devo admitir. Eu era bom naquilo, bom demais, às vezes, quando Aoi estava muito excitado só um sexo oral já era o suficiente para acalmá-lo. E eu amava a sensação de ter o pênis dele fodendo minha boca.

Foi com satisfação que eu o suguei e lambi e mordi e o engoli até tocar o fundo de minha garganta e nesse ritmo ele já estava gemendo sem controle e pedindo por mais e para que eu não parasse e quando o coloquei novamente na boca, todo, e engoli, ele praguejou e disse um palavrão.

Era fantástico, Aoi implorando enquanto eu lhe dava o melhor sexo oral que poderia oferecer, bem no meio do corredor do prédio onde ele morava. A visão não poderia ser mais erótica para um espectador, e eu até arriscaria ser um, só para ver essa cena.

Eu sabia que ele estava prestes a gozar, mas não queria terminar assim tão rápido. Ele protestou com um grunhido quando o deixei escorregar de minha boca e fiquei novamente de pé, lhe dando um beijo estalado nos lábios.

"Acalme-se, _querido_, tenho outros planos para quando você." Disse sorrindo, enfiando as mãos no bolso da calça jeans para pegar a chave e abrir a porta enquanto ele me deixava sem ar com seus beijos.

As roupas ficaram no meio do caminho para o quarto dele e quando deitei na cama já estava nu e sorrindo para ele. Dobrei os joelhos e afastei as pernas, minhas mãos descendo de meu peito até minhas coxas e enquanto uma delas apertou a pele a outra seguiu para mais abaixo, o dedo indicador provocando minha própria entrada. Sabia a visão que ele tinha do meu corpo e o quanto ele gostava daquilo pelo jeito que lambeu os lábios e sorriu, vindo em minha direção.

Mas para sua decepção e meu deleite, coloquei meu pé esquerdo em seu peito, o impedindo se seguir mais á frente, gesto que ele compreendeu perfeitamente porque parou no mesmo lugar, apesar do olhar suplicante para eu acabar com as provocações. Eu sorri e mordi o lábio inferior e introduzi o dedo lentamente em meu corpo, meus olhos se fechando por alguns segundos quando outro se juntou ao primeiro e eu gemia suavemente quando um terceiro dedo se juntou aos outros.

Movia os dígitos dentro de meu corpo sem pressa, minha respiração começava a se elevar e tentava me concentrar em manter o pé no peito de Aoi e provocar um mamilo, como eu fazia agora. Descobri que aquela não era uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais quando forcei meus olhos a se abrirem ao ouvir um gemido alto e me deparei com o rosto corado de Aoi e quando meus olhos foram inspecionar seu corpo descobri as mãos dele fechadas ao redor de seu membro, estocando com rapidez, já úmido na ponta.

Cretino, ele estava fazendo de propósito para me deixar desesperado! "Aoi" Eu gemi, voltando a colocar o pé sobre a cama e afastando mais as pernas. "Por favor Aoi, por favor... Me fode, me fode... Agora. Aoi!" Em outra ocasião eu não soaria tão necessitado. Golpe baixo, era um ponto para ele.

Felizmente eu não precisei pedir duas vezes, porque ele largou seu membro e voou para cima de mim, tirando minhas mãos de sua tarefa e finalmente preenchendo meu corpo com algo mais substancial que meus dedos.

Gemidos, ofegos, gritos, o som de nossos corpos se chocando enchiam o quarto, e era tão alto que eu tinha quase certeza que os vizinhos iriam reclamar da bagunça no dia seguinte. Oh, mas que se danassem todos eles, aposto que ficavam com raiva por não terem uma vida sexual tão ativa quanto a nossa.

"A... Mais Aoi... Mais fundo... Por favor..." Os meus apelos não ficavam só nisso, eu tinha um extenso vocabulário de palavras xulas e indecentes que faziam ele estocar mais forte, mais fundo e mais rápido, como se quisesse me partir ao meio, exatamente como eu queria.

Eu sabia que naquele ritmo não poderíamos durar muito, já sentia a tensão crescer em meu estômago e meus músculos começarem a se enrijecer e cravei as unhas nos braços dele e as pernas se envolveram em sua cintura quando minha cabeça voou para trás e gozei entre nossos corpos, gritando a plenos pulmões – e na manhã seguinte não teria um fiapo de voz, sorte minha não ser o vocalista – fluído viscoso lambuzando nós dois.

Senti quando as estocadas de Aoi ficaram mais desesperadas e seu corpo já começava a enrijecer e fiz um esforço para sair do torpor em que o orgasmo me deixou para empurrá-lo, o obrigando a deixar meu calor.

"Uru? O que foi... Eu estou..."

Eu o sentei nos lençóis e me ajoelhei na beira da cama, minhas mãos mantendo seus quadris no lugar quando o engoli por inteiro e contraí minha garganta, prestando atenção a um gemido mais alto e um grunhido, os dedos dele segurando com força meu cabelo enquanto ele gozava. Engoli uma parte e deixei que a outra espirrasse direto em meu rosto quando afastei e boca e continuei a massagear o membro dele com as mãos, extraindo até a última gota que ele tinha a me oferecer.

Quando eu levantei do chão, ele estava deitado na cama, um braço cobrindo os olhos e o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração descompassada. Eu sentei no ventre dele e recebi um sorriso quando ele tirou o braço do rosto e ergueu o tronco para lamber o sêmen que estava em meu rosto, me beijando assim que o trabalho estava completo.

Aoi deitou de novo e dessa vez me levou com ele, me aconchegando contra seu peito, contribuindo ainda mais para bagunça em nossos abdômens.

"Foi bom prá você?" Eu perguntei, tentando ficar sério, mas acabei soltando uma risada com o olhar de tédio que ele me lançou. "Ah, não pode ter sido tão ruim assim!"

"Virgem santa? Você?" Ele perguntou de repente, rindo e ignorando minha pergunta. "Me morde, Uru." Eu não recusaria um pedido daqueles e mordi. Forte. Não que Aoi não gostasse de dor, mas acho que ele estava esgotado demais para um segundo round _naquele momento_.

"Você até que fez direitinho... _And if you touch me right... I'll be your nasty virign_." Falei no ouvido dele, e o ouvi rir. "Fui uma virgem bem indecente?" Ele afirmou com um aceno de cabeça, seus dedos traçando caminhos invisíveis nas minhas costas. "A propósito, eu não achei uma tarefa _tão_ complicada assim andar na rua vestido daquele jeito!"

"Claro, você não estava _decente_ para uma puta!" Ele respondeu com indignação, girando os olhos. "Não estava nem de meia-calça! E nem venha com a desculpa de ser um pecado cobrir suas coxas! Eu sei que seria. Só acho que você ficaria sexy com uma dessas."

"Awww... Já sei o que fazer para remediar isso, está bem?"

"Que seria..."

"Que tal... Se eu cozinhasse prá você com meias 7/8 brancas... E só?"

"Pode começar a preparar o café então."

-x-

The end prá valer dessa vez, nada de Uruha cozinhando de meias 7/8 brancas! xDDD Meu pobre cérebro de escritora derreteu depois disso... -morta- E ainda preciso terminar mais fics... -ressuscita-


End file.
